This invention relates to aerosol dispenser valves for products, and in particular to dispenser valves for moisture curable products such as foams.
Moisture curable products, such as moisture curable polyurethane foams, have found wide application in homes and businesses. These foams are excellent fillers and insulators. The foams are often packaged in aerosol cans with a polypropylene dispenser valve. A problem with these valves is that moisture can migrate through the valve and into the aerosol can. Once inside, the moisture cures the foam, and impairs the function of the valve. The problem is exacerbated if the can is not stored upright, so that the contents of the can surround the valve member. The migration path is shorter, and when the foam cures around the valve member it interferes with the operation of the valve, sealing it closed.